freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Very Cool Adventures
Three Adventures of Eleanor and Hopsalot … Geese … There once were two friends named Eleanor and Hopsalot. They liked to go on adventures together. And on this day, they decided to take a walk to the lake. When they arrived at the lake, two geese came flying over to them (Goose 1 and Goose 2). ‘’Hello!’’ greeted Eleanor. ‘’It must be wonderful, being able to fly,’’ Hopsalot remarked. ‘’We’re experts at flying,’’ Goose 1 boasted. ‘’I see what you mean,’’ Hopsalot said, gazing at the river. ‘’If we can’t swim across, we can get on your backs.’’ ‘’Can you, though?’’ Goose 2 wanted to know. ‘’Yeah, why don’t you give it a try?’’ added Goose 1. Hopsalot and Eleanor were hesitant. They thought about it for a bit. Sure, if they could swim, they wouldn’t need the geese’s help! But if they couldn’t, ''they would happily ride on their backs. The two friends thought about what would happen if they ''didn’t ''have the ability to swim. They could sink into the water, perhaps. So they couldn’t resist agreeing to the geese’s offer. ‘’Of course we’ll ride on your backs!’’ Eleanor exclaimed. ‘’Hop on, then,’’ Goose 1 said. Eleanor got on one goose, and Hopsalot got on the other. ‘’Get ready!’’ Goose 2 cried. Then the two geese went soaring into the air. But very soon, Hopsalot and Eleanor started to slip off the geese. Then they fell in the lake! ‘’Our bodies are very slippery, aren’t they?’’ said Goose 1. Hopsalot and Eleanor swam with all their might, but alas, it turned out that they ''didn’t ''have good swimming abilities. ‘’''Help!’’ ''Hopsalot cried. ‘’We’re coming!’’ Goose 1 responded. The geese found two sticks and held them out to Hopsalot and Eleanor. Desperately, Hopsalot grabbed onto the stick that Goose 2 was holding, while Eleanor held the stick that Goose 1 found. They climbed out of the water. ‘’Thank you for saving us!’’ said Hopsalot. ‘’I guess we ''don’t ''swim very well,’’ Eleanor admitted. ‘’That’s okay,’’ Goose 1 returned. ‘’When you need help, just let us know.’’ THE END … Does Hopsalot Really Hop a Lot? … Hopsalot was proud of his ability to hop. He believed that it would save him from any danger more quickly. One day, Eleanor asked Hopsalot, ‘’What are you doing?’’ ‘’Hopping, of course,’’ answered Hopsalot. Eleanor saw a daffodil in the distance. ‘’Look!’’ she told Hopsalot. ‘’A daffodil!’’ Hopsalot looked at the daffodil. ‘’That’s very cool,’’ he marveled. ‘’It’s one of my favorite flowers,’’ Eleanor explained. Eleanor was so happy to find a flower that she trumpeted, blowing the daffodil away. ‘’Oh, no!’’ Eleanor shouted. ‘’My daffodil!’’ Luckily, Eleanor didn’t have to look far. She picked up the daffodil and went to put it in her house. Hopsalot hopped some more. It really was fun. He hopped over a grassy hill. When Eleanor came back, she asked, ‘’I wanted to ask you: Do you ''really ''hop a lot?’’ ‘’Sure!’’ Hopsalot replied. ‘’It’s my thing.’’ And Hopsalot proudly hopped on until…he fell in a wheelbarrow! Helpless, Hopsalot started rolling away. ‘’Hopsalot!’’ Eleanor cried. Eleanor desperately ran to save Hopsalot. It was rolling down the sidewalk so fast. She could barely keep up. ‘’Oh, no! What should I do?’’ wondered Eleanor. The wheelbarrow was now rolling to the forest! Eleanor had an idea! She picked up a pumpkin and put it somewhere the wheelbarrow would hit it. Sure enough, the wheelbarrow stopped, and Hopsalot came flying out. ‘’Thank you, Eleanor!’’ said Hopsalot. ‘’You saved me!’’ ‘’I couldn’t let you roll off,’’ Eleanor explained. ‘’So I stopped the wheelbarrow with a pumpkin!’’ ‘’Smart thinking!’’ Hopsalot approved. THE END … The Cliff … One day, Eleanor and Hopsalot were ready to start traveling. ‘’Where are we going?’’ asked Hopsalot. ‘’First, we’re going to climb a mountain,’’ answered Eleanor. Eleanor and Hopsalot started their journey. They soon reached a mountainous area. ‘’Whoa. This mountain is very tall,’’ Hopsalot remarked. ‘’Yes, but we can do it,’’ Eleanor assured him. ‘’We can walk up.’’ And together, she and Hopsalot began trekking up the mountain. They finally reached the top. ‘’Oh, no…this is so high!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’Why are you so afraid?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’Because I’m afraid of heights!’’ Hopsalot answered. ‘’You’re not being brave,’’ Eleanor said. Eleanor started running down the mountain. ‘’Wait up!’’ Hopsalot called, and took off after her. Finally, a smiling Eleanor touched the ground. Hopsalot, however, was shaking with fright. ‘’Hopsalot, don’t worry. We have only begun our adventure,’’ comforted Eleanor. ‘’Are you sure?’’ Hopsalot asked uncertainly. ‘’Yes,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’Come on, let’s continue our adventure!’’ Hopsalot managed a smile and followed Eleanor. They traveled and traveled until they came to a cliff. They looked down and gasped. The drop was approximately 10 feet, and they didn’t want to risk jumping off the cliff. However, the two friends wanted to know what would happen if they actually ''did ''fall off the cliff. ‘’What if we are unlucky and fall off this cliff?’’ Hopsalot worried. ‘’I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’Come on, jump off!’’ Hopsalot’s heart jumped. ‘’Are you not being a true friend!?’’ he shouted with shock. ‘’No! I’m NOT going to fall off a cliff.’’ ‘’How about if ''I ''did it?’’ Eleanor asked. Hopsalot gasped. ‘’You!?!?’’ ''he exclaimed. ‘’That’s not going to happen!’’ ‘’Okay, fine. You go do it,’’ Eleanor replied. ‘’Definitely not!’’ Hopsalot answered. ‘’Can I do it?’’ Eleanor inquired. ‘’Why are you asking me this!?’’ Hopsalot said, who was getting even more scared by the minute. ‘’I don’t want EITHER of us to fall off this cliff!’’ ‘’Maybe the drop is not as bad as it looks,’’ Eleanor pondered. ‘’I wish it couldn’t!’’ Hopsalot exclaimed. ‘’But it’s not!’’ ‘’Aw, come on, Hopsalot,’’ Eleanor begged. ‘’Why don’t you go ahead?’’ ‘’You want me to endanger my life!?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’Not exactly,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’Well, it sounds ''like you want me to do that!’’ replied Hopsalot. Eleanor sighed. ‘’I’ll do it.’’ ‘’''Eleanor, please!’’ ''Hopsalot cried. ‘’You are very cute, and I DON’T want you falling off this cliff!’’ ‘’It won’t hurt,’’ Eleanor insisted. ‘’Yes, it will!’’ Hopsalot said, shaking. ‘’If you don’t want me to do it, then why don’t YOU do it?’’ Eleanor answered. ‘’''You’re not going to continue asking this, aren’t you?’’ ''yelled Hopsalot. ‘’Please jump off,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’'NO!’’ 'Hopsalot shouted. ‘’I suppose I shall do it,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’''Absolutely not!’’ ''Hopsalot retorted. ‘’''We’re not jumping off this cliff!’’ ‘’You go,’’ Eleanor argued. Hopsalot shook his head firmly. ‘’Me?’’ offered Eleanor. Hopsalot shook his head again, more firmly. ‘’You?’’ asked Eleanor. ‘’''ELEANOR!’’ Hopsalot yelled. ‘’Me?’’ Eleanor said. ‘’''You can’t jump off this cliff!’’ ''cried Hopsalot. ‘’Why not?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’Do I have to drag you away from here?’’ Hopsalot asked. Eleanor didn’t react, much to his satisfaction. ‘’I didn’t think so. Please stop asking!’’ But Eleanor didn’t stop asking. ‘’I can do it,’’ she said. ‘’''ELEANOR, NO!!!’’ ''yelled Hopsalot sternly. ‘’How about you?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’''Stop it!’’ ''Hopsalot let out. ‘’Me?’’ Eleanor inquired. ‘’''Eleanor, jumping off cliffs is dangerous!’’ ''Hopsalot reminded her. ‘’Dangerous? I don’t think it’s dangerous. You go ahead,’’ Eleanor replied. ''When will she EVER stop asking? ''Hopsalot thought furiously. ‘’Jump,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’I’m not doing that---'''EVER!’’ '''Hopsalot shouted. ‘’All right, then I’ll have to push you,’’ Eleanor replied. Hopsalot leapt in extreme terror! ‘’You’re going to push me!?’’ he said, then a tear fell down his cheek. Hopsalot was clearly depressed. ‘’Oh, I’m sorry, Hopsalot,’’ Eleanor said. Hopsalot started to sob. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ Eleanor asked, showing deep concern. ‘’I-I…sniff…don’t want to get…pushed,’’ Hopsalot answered tearfully. Eleanor understood. Then after a couple of minutes, Hopsalot stopped crying. He looked up at Eleanor. He wanted to describe his feelings to cheer himself up. ‘’Will you sit down next to me?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’Sure, Hopsalot,’’ Eleanor replied. Eleanor sat down next to Hopsalot. ‘’If I fall down this cliff, a monster might take me away,’’ Hopsalot began. ‘’And when I get taken away, you’ll miss me a lot.’’ ‘’I bet I will,’’ Eleanor said, full of sympathy. ‘’It would be the same for you,’’ Hopsalot went on. ‘’I’ll miss you. We saw how high we were on the cliff.’’ ‘’You’re right,’’ answered Eleanor. ‘’Yeah,’’ Hopsalot agreed. ‘’We’d even get hurt falling from that high up!’’ Eleanor was taking in Hopsalot’s words. ‘’It IS too dangerous, isn’t it?’’ she asked. ‘’Certainly,’’ was Hopsalot’s grim answer. ‘’We don’t like getting hurt. It’s no fun.’’ ‘’I hear you,’’ Eleanor responded. ‘’And monsters are very frightening!’’ Hopsalot continued. ‘’So why didn’t you stop asking if I could jump off the cliff?’’ ‘’Oh, Hopsalot…I didn’t know,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’I didn’t know that you were very scared. I guess I didn’t know that it was dangerous.’’ ‘’You do know these things, do you?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’Yes. I guess I was being careless,’’ Eleanor admitted. Hopsalot closed his eyes. ‘’I’m sorry,’’ Eleanor said sincerely. Hopsalot opened his eyes and said, ‘’That’s okay.’’ Eleanor and Hopsalot were silent for just a couple of seconds before Hopsalot spoke up again. ‘’Now we know that it’s very dangerous to fall off this cliff,’’ Hopsalot announced. ‘’I agree with you,’’ said Eleanor. ‘’And I don’t like being hurt or taken away,’’ Hopsalot added. ‘’Me, neither,’’ answered Eleanor. ‘’It’ll be better if someone else fell off the cliff---or hung on to it, anyway,’’ Hopsalot uttered. Eleanor thought about it, and then smiled. ‘’It will,’’ she replied. Just then, Walden came dashing onto the scene. Wubbzy came up next. ‘’Oh! There’s Walden and Wubbzy!’’ Eleanor cried. She and Hopsalot sat up. ‘’Maybe we’ll push one of ''them!’’ Of course, Wubbzy was already falling off the cliff and being taken away by a monster. ‘’Wubbzy!’’ Walden called. Walden wasn’t looking where he was going and nearly fell off the cliff! He desperately clung to the edge of the cliff. ‘’Help me!’’ Walden cried. ‘’Oh, no!’’ Hopsalot worried. ‘’We have to save Walden!’’ declared Eleanor heroically. So Eleanor and Hopsalot helped Walden up the cliff. ‘’Whew! Thanks, guys,’’ said Walden. ‘’Are you on this cliff?’’ ‘’Yes, but we’re smart,’’ Eleanor began. ‘’We are staying away from the edge.’’ ‘’Very smart,’’ Walden said admiringly. ‘’I know,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’That’s why we wanted to push ''you!’’ ''Hopsalot declared. ‘’What?’’ gulped Walden with alarm. ‘’Me and Eleanor can’t do it, so ''you ''can do it!’’ Hopsalot challenged. ‘’Uh…I don’t know,’’ admitted Walden nervously. ‘’Come ''on, ''it won’t hurt,’’ insisted Eleanor. ‘’No!’’ Walden said. ‘’Yes,’’ Hopsalot returned. ‘’No way!’’ Walden cried. ‘’Well, WE can’t do it, so it’s all up to YOU!’’ Hopsalot replied. ‘’That’s not even fair,’’ Walden protested. ‘’Fair? Come on, now, jump off!’’ Hopsalot encouraged. ‘’I’m not doing that,’’ Walden answered. Eleanor and Hopsalot decided it was time to push Walden off the cliff. So they did, and Walden tried to grab on to the cliff, but only to fall and get taken by a monster. ‘’I told you there were monsters down there!’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’Yeah. Let’s go home,’’ Eleanor said. THE END Category:3122 Category:This is not a logo. Category:It's not a logo